


sweet tea & butter cookies

by curlytemple



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College, Light Jealousy, M/M, Pining, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlytemple/pseuds/curlytemple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been friends since summer camp two years ago. They've both been in love ever since, but haven't quite figured out how to tell each other until Dennis the Doctor makes his grand appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet tea & butter cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This ridiculously sickly sweet one-shot is a result of me staying up til 5 am, procrastinating studying for my anthropology final. Enjoy!

It was the third night in a row that Louis had spent at Dennis the Doctor’s house.

Harry huffed a sigh and turned off his bedside lamp before shuffling deeper into his covers.

_Whatever_ , he said to himself resolutely, _I don’t care_.

It’s not like he and Louis had had a big fight that was yet to be resolved a mere three hours ago, coincidently about Dennis the Doctor.

(“Did I tell you guys that he’s a pediatrician?” “Oh, is that how he met you, then?” “HARRY!” “I’m just _saying!_ The guy’s thirty, Louis.”)

He grumbled to himself as he picked up his phone from his bedside table to send Louis a quick apology.

Just as he was typing in a “Sorry about earlier. I was out of line. Have a good night x”, the speech bubble appeared from Louis’ end. Harry backtracked and deleted his text, waiting to see what Louis had to say, and found Louis doing the same thing. From Dennis the Doctor’s bed probably, Harry thought bitterly.

So this is what it had come to.

The both of them; gone from sharing one bunk at summer camp, to their own flat at college, to sleeping in separate houses; still being each other’s first and last thoughts of the day.

After a game of cat and mouse, Louis’ text appeared first.

_He snores in his sleep :(_

Harry was so not in the mood for this.

He sent his originally planned text and turned his phone off for the night.

 

“I don’t want you dating him,” Harry said sourly.

Louis frowned and looked up from his pan on the stove. “What?”

“Dennis,” Harry clarified. “He’s not good enough for you.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “He’s not good enough for me?” he echoed. “ _He_ is not good enough for _me_?”

“You heard me.”

Louis turned the stove off before turning around, leaning back on his hands that were on the countertop. “Harry, who I date is absolutely _none_ of your business.”

Harry leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, waiting.

Louis sighed exasperatedly. “He has a PhD in neuroscience from Oxford, he works at the children’s hospital, _he_ _reads to the blind on weekends_ ,” Louis rattled on, “his family owns half of Herefordshire, his dick is the size of my arm — if anything, I’m not good enough for him.”

Harry huffed defiantly. “Okay, well, then that’s it. He’s too good for you.”

“What are y—”

“You should be with someone mediocre,” Harry continued, his stomach flipping over itself at what he knew was about to spew out of his mouth. “Someone who’s still in college getting a degree he’ll never use, someone who works at the coffee shop down the street, someone whose family doesn’t own a county but hosts a mean scrabble night on Christmas Eve, and — yeah, well, the dick thing still holds, but not really, considering you have very small arms.”

Louis’ face grew hot with each revelation.

“Harry —”

Before he could finish, Harry’s chair squeaked against the laminate and he closed the distance between them, bracketing Louis against the kitchen counter, both arms on either side of him.

“One chance.”

“Baby,” Louis purred. “You’re stifling me.”

Harry ducked his head and moved a few feet away.

“Harry, look at me.”

Harry lifted his head to meet Louis’ piercing blue eyes and, well, fuck. He was the most beautiful person in the whole world.

“You’re the single most important person in my life, do you know that?” Fuck, his voice was so _soft_. “Especially after mum’s divorce. You were my rock, Harry. Still are.”

Harry waited for the “but”. God, Louis had the best butt.

His eyes dropped to the ground. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” It was so soft, mumbled half to himself really, but Harry was so attuned to Louis’ voice that he could have heard it from a mile away.

“You’re not gonna lose me,” Harry said at once. “Never, _ever_.”

Louis smiled, his eyes crinkling at the ends.

Harry slowly closed the distance between them again, this time placing only one of his arms on the counter behind Louis. The other one toyed with the string on Louis’ hoodie.

“Okay. Let’s say we date,” Louis started. Harry hummed happily. “Shh. Listen. Okay, so it goes well for a few weeks. And then, bam! We have our first fight.” Harry frowned, the crease between his brows deepening. “We both need our space, but wait, we’re flatmates. So, obviously, everywhere we look, we see each other.”

“I’ll move out,” Harry replied earnestly. “Whatever you want.”

“I don’t want you to move out,” Louis said immediately.

Harry’s hand moved from the countertop to the small of Louis’ back. “I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, Lou. I just — want you, that’s all.”

Louis’ fingers toyed with the hem of Harry’s shirt.

“I’ve wanted you since the day we met,” he murmured.

Harry leaned forward ever so slightly, his eyes carefully studying Louis’. “I’m all yours. I’ve always been yours.”

“What if it doesn’t work out?” he whispered, his eyes dropping down to Harry’s lips.

“What if it does?”

Louis exhaled heavily at that, pulling Harry in to meet his mouth.

Their lips collided, at first a clash of tongue and teeth, but slowly melting into each other. Harry’s hands roamed up Louis’ back and held him steady in his arms while Louis cupped Harry’s face in his. Harry was so pliant under his touch, opening easily for Louis’ tongue, which he sucked on gently. He tasted of sweet tea and butter cookies.

Harry moaned into their mouths, lifting Louis up to seat him on the counter, almost knocking over his tea.

“Mmm, one sec, baby,” Louis murmured between them. The name he had called Harry so many times before sounded exponentially sweeter now.

Harry watched, dazedly, as Louis brought his phone out of his pocket and typed a hasty text. He couldn’t believe this was happening. After _two full years_ , he finally had the golden boy of all his wet dreams in his arms.

Louis pocketed his phone and smiled up at Harry. “Had to tell him it wasn’t working out. Didn’t wanna start this —” he gestured between them, “— feeling guilty about anything.”

Harry was so in love he couldn’t breathe.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Louis’ again, who smiled happily into it. He circled his legs around Harry’s waist, his gorgeous firm thighs squeezing Harry’s waist as Harry lifted him off the counter and into his arms.

“Yours or mine?” he asked breathlessly between kisses.

“Yours,” Louis replied, kissing down Harry’s jawline. “M’room’s a mess.”

Harry giggled into Louis’ mouth and made his way into his own room, where he lay Louis gently down onto his pillows and took a step back.

“What’re you doing?” Louis whined. “Get over here.”

“Taking a mental picture,” he replied shyly. “Wanna remember this.”

Louis’ restless energy stilled for a second. His heart was threatening to burst with how much he felt for the boy in front of him.

He shook himself out of it and assumed his most comically obscene pose on Harry’s bed. “Make sure you get my best angle.”

Harry giggled and knelt on the edge of the bed. He slowly crawled on top of Louis, who lay under him with shiny hopeful eyes. His arms were on either side of his face, fingertips softly stroking his sleep-mussed hair. His face remained a few inches above Louis’ as he studied the planes and curves of his features, the endless galaxies in his blue, blue, blue eyes.

Louis’ hands curled around Harry’s bicep as he gazed expectantly up at him. He waited patiently, and a little bashfully, for him to finish drinking him in.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry murmured, half to himself.

Louis glowed in the attention Harry gave him, the tips of his ears tinted pink and his cheeks growing increasingly numb from smiling so much.

He had never been so happy in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @larristers


End file.
